Kick Oneshot
by Kickin'.It.With.You.xD
Summary: Jack and Donna are dating when Jack and Kim are so close to kissing. What Jack doesn't know is, Donna is keeping something from him, including Kim. One-shot, eventually Kick! I was known as cupcakes988, but now I am XxX.Leo.Howard.Is.HOT.XxX.


Kim's P.O.V

_Jack and Donna. Donna and Jack._ Those names spun around in my head. I hated those names. Why? Well let me explain.

_Flashback_

Jack and Kim were so close to kissing, and Kim couldn't wait to talk to Jack about it. When I walked into Seaford High I saw Jack with his arm around lead make-up airhead Barbie doll, _Donna Tobin._ What happened? Am I not good enough?

**10 minutes later**

Well I got to know the real story. Jack and Donna are dating. Great. I just had my chance, and it got ruined _**BIG TIME**_. I was too deep into my thoughts, not noticing someone dragged me by my shirt into the Janitor's closet. I heard a voice. Then, someone slapped me! "Hey!," I yelled. "Shut up!," the person yelled. Now I know who this was, _Donna Tobin. _"Listen to me freak. I know you have a crush on Jack. Stay away from him! If he even talks to you, run! If you talk to him, you will be hurt. Now scram you dweeb!" Now, I was pissed off. I knew Donna wasn't an _angel_ like Jack said. I ran out of the closet crying and slid my back down my locker. My face was in my palms and I was crying until Jack noticed me. "Kim? Are you ok?," he asked. I looked up at him. I looked in Donna's direction and sprinted out of the doors of Seaford High.

_End of Flashback_

Now I can't talk to Jack, and Donna just smirks at me or gives my glares. I want to kill Donna! Jack tries to talk to me during practice, but I can just imagine Donna hurting me. "Kim? KIM!" I jumped up to notice I was at the dojo. "Earth to Kimberly?," Eddie said. I was about to attack him, but I swear I heard Donna and Jack. When I was about to run to the girls changing room and cry Jack came in with Donna. "Hey guys! Hey Kim!," Jack said smiling. I looked at him and ran off. Usually he would just play it off like it was nothing, but this time Donna was yelling at him and Jack ran after me. When I noticed, I sprinted as quickly as I could home. Jack caught me and turned me around. "Kim? What's wrong? Why won't you talk to me?" I tried to get out of his grip on me but he was too strong. "Don't try to run off Kim! Tell me!" I tried not to look in his eyes, but I couldn't help it. I got lost into his deep chocolaty brown eyes. My mouth was about to speak, but Donna screamed this at me," I told you to never speak to Jack! You freak! Jack's mine! Now you will get hurt!" She kicked me in the stomach and I fell back. I held my stomach and I saw Donna coming towards me then everything went black.

**30 minutes later**

I noticed where I was in 2 seconds, the hospital that Jerry was at when Jack kicked him in the stomach. "Kim? Are you awake?" Who was that? "Kimberly?" Now I know who it was. Jackson Anderson. "Kim, I now that I know what Donna did, I broke up with her. You can talk to me now." "But Donna, she will hurt me….," I said. "She already did. Do you know why you're even here?," he asked thinking that I was being oblivious. Now I remember.

_Flashback_

"Hey guys! Hey Kim!," Jack said smiling. I looked at him and ran off. Usually he would just play it off like it was nothing, but this time Donna was yelling at him and Jack ran after me. When I noticed, I sprinted as quickly as I could home. Jack caught me and turned me around. "Kim? What's wrong? Why won't you talk to me?" I tried to get out of his grip on me but he was too strong. "Don't try to run off Kim! Tell me!" I tried not to look in his eyes, but I couldn't help it. I got lost into his deep chocolaty brown eyes. My mouth was about to speak, but Donna screamed this at me," I told you to never speak to Jack! You freak! Jack's mine! Now you will get hurt!" She kicked me in the stomach and I fell back. I held my stomach and I saw Donna coming towards me and everything went black.

_End of Flashback_

"Kim? Were you jealous of me dating Donna?" "Me? Jealous? Pfft. No….," I said my voice an octave higher. He noticed and smiled. "Am I that much of a terrible liar?," I asked. "Yes, but don't worry. Everyone already knows.," he replied. I just punched his arm. "Ow! Kimmy can still hurt when she's in pain." I was about to punch him, but I decided I should give him a break. We just started talking about random things for a while.

**A few days later**

Well, I got out of the hospital and I can't wait to punch some dummies! When I got to the dojo I saw Jack punching some dummies. Weird, it's like 10 PM and he's here punching dummies. "Hey Jack!," I said while smiling. He was too focused on punching the dummies, so I grabbed his wrist and flipped him. "Now do will you say 'Hello' Jackson?" He groaned in pain on the floor. I smirked at him. "Hello Kimberly." I asked, "Do you have any pictures of Donna printed out?" He pulled one out and asked, "Why do you need this?" "Just reasons…." I taped the picture onto one of the punching dummies and in 5 seconds the dummy stood there, headless. Jack chuckled. I spent the rest of my time just attacking dummies. I checked my watch and found out it was 12 midnight! Shoot! My mom's going to kill me! "Hey, Jack I got to go. Bye!," I yelled. I felt someone hold me back. "Yes, Jack?" He turned me around and kissed me. He pulled away and said, "See you later Kimmy!," he said while winking. I pulled him

into Rudy's office. "What does this make us?," I asked. "Kimberly Crawford, will you be my girlfriend?" I grinned like a goon and kissed him again. "I'll see you tomorrow!," I yelled while heading out the doors. _Best day ever. _

**Ok, so this is just a little one-shot for Jack and Kim! Read and review! This is not my "Kick" story, I haven't come up with ideas yet. Cupcake out!**


End file.
